Kamen Rider Amazon
is the fourth installment of the ''Kamen Rider Series. Produced by Toei and MBS, it was broadcast from October 19, 1974 to March 29, 1975, every Saturday at 19:30, on MBS and NET, with a total of 24 episodes. Plot A plane crashes in the , leaving young Amazon (Daisuke Yamamoto) stranded without his parents. Soon adopted by an Incan tribe, Amazon becomes a wild child, living off the land. However, Amazon's idyllic existence is cut short when Gorgos, the Ten-Faced Demon, massacres his village, slaughtering everyone except himself in search for the powerful "GiGi Armlet", which gives the bearer fantastic power. Elder Bago, last of the Incas, gives the GiGi Armlet to Amazon for safekeeping while using his knowledge of Incan science and magic to perform a mystical ceremony on Daisuke, transforming him into the powerful "Kamen Rider Amazon" before he died. Arriving at Japan, Amazon battles Geddon without full knowledge of their reason of pursuing him. Befriending the nephew and niece of Professor Kosaka, Amazon learns the nature of the GiGi Armlet as he defeats Geddon and then the Garanda Empire. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Tobei Tachibana *Masahiko Okamura *Ritsuko Okamura *Elder Bago *Mogura Beastman *Professor Kosaka *Yamamura Villains Geddon *Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos *Red Followers Garanda Empire *Ruler (Real Emperor Zero) *"Emperor Zero" *Black Followers Episodes Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : Suit actors * : , , , , , * : , , , , , * : , , * : * : , , , , , , , , , , Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon, Columbia Yurikagokai ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon * **Lyrics: Toichi Nakase **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Sunny Singers * **Lyrics: Shin Doi **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon * **Lyrics: Toichi Nakase **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon, Machiko Yamagami * **Lyrics: Kei Akai **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon * **Lyrics: Shin Doi **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon * **Lyrics: Mamoru Tanaka **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon * **Lyrics: Mamoru Tanaka **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon, Columbia Yurikagokai * **Lyrics: Kei Akai **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Columbia Yurikagokai S.I.C. Hero Saga The "S.I.C. Hero Saga" story for Amazon as published in the May through July 2004 issues of Monthly Hobby Japan magazine is titled MASKED RIDER AMAZON EDITION -Pre-Stage-''. It serves as a prologue to the ''Amazon series, and features the original characters , the , , and the . ;Chapter titles # # # Notes *''Amazon'' is the shortest entry of the Kamen Rider Series, lasting only 24 episodes due to the show's heavy amounts of graphic violence. *This is the first season to not feature previous Riders appearing. *This would be the last Kamen Rider season to air on NET until the series' revival in 2000 with Kamen Rider Kuga, which aired on the channel now known as TV Asahi. Gallery Kamen_Rider_Amazon_logo.png|The series' logo. External links *'' '' at Wikipedia Category:Wild Beast Category:Showa era